Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to integrated circuit devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and/or more particularly, to integrated circuit devices including fin-shaped active regions and methods of manufacturing the same.
As an electronic technology is developed, a down-scaling of a semiconductor device has been proceeding rapidly. In recent years, since the semiconductor device needs an accuracy of an operation as well as a high-speed operation, various studies are being conducted for structural optimization of a transistor constituting the semiconductor device.